


Rooftops and Stars

by bowdowntoyou



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowdowntoyou/pseuds/bowdowntoyou
Summary: Just a one-shot featuring Andrew and Neil on their roof.That is literally the plot.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Rooftops and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic in this fandom! *flails arms*  
> These characters belong to our wonderful Nora Sakavic, which means sadly I own nothing.  
> Enjoy!

They were sitting on the roof again. Backs against the wall with cigarette smoke curling up to the sky. The sky itself was fading to black, the stars starting to peak out. Neil had his legs crossed and folded, eyes closed and his head pressed against the wall. Andrew was leaning against his knees, arms crossed and eyes on the redhead next to him. They didn’t speak. They didn’t move.  
The two boys had already been up on the roof for an hour. Neil had tried to ask Andrew what was wrong, but Andrew shut him up with a kiss. They hadn’t spoken since. Sooner than later Neil would get antsy and Andrew would drive him to midnight practice with Kevin. If Neil gave him something, he might join them.  
But for now, Neil kept his mouth shut and his eyes closed. Their time together was limited, between practices and classes, but they still managed to sneak time for themselves.  
Andrew had to admit that these times were...nice. Bee would be proud of him for saying it, and she would say how much he had grown. Every time he said it to himself, that something was nice or he liked it, it would get easier. Especially with the boy next to him.  
Neil had unfolded and stretched out his legs and turned to look Andrew in the eye.  
“Staring,” he murmured lightly, a small crease appearing at the edges of his eyes like it did when he smiled. God, Andrew hated that smile.  
Andrew didn’t bother to tell him to shut up. He just turned his head and looked at the brightening stars. Neil turned and looked too, his arm starting to stretch out towards Andrew’s.  
And if Andrew reached out and laced their fingers, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome!


End file.
